No Matter What (Songfic)
by BlackAngel1
Summary: Don't get confused! This one is 1x4! That's all I'm telling you.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from GW. Song don't belong to me either.  
  
//lyrics//  
  
_word_ = italics/thoughts  
  
  
  
No Matter What  
  
"Heero, are you crazy?" Relena hissed, looking at her bodyguard. "You can't possibly believe that what you're feeling is love! It's crazy! You're a man Heero, you can't be in love with another man!" She hissed, glaring at him. She had just caught Heero and his lover kissing and she had demanded an answer.  
  
"Shut up Relena." Heero turned away from her and went back to his love. He saw the hurt look in those beautiful eyes, which had captured his heart. "Ignore her words little one. You can't listen to them." He whispered softly, gently stroking the blonde hair at the back of the smaller boy's neck.  
  
"I can't help it Heero." Quatre whispered, leaning into the warm body beside his own. "Nobody believes in our love." His voice disappeared before he could finish the sentence.  
  
Heero lifted his chin with a finger and gently traced Quatre's lower lip with his thumb. "We do."  
  
//No matter what they tell us  
  
No matter what they do  
  
No matter they teach us  
  
What we believe is true//  
  
"Hey fag!" One of the boys threw an empty coke can at Quatre as he walked on the path with Duo. They were in yet another school after being kicked out of the first three. Duo sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "That your boyfriend fag?" The same voice hissed and Quatre tensed up with Duo's hand flew off of his shoulder.  
  
He knew his friend didn't mean to hurt him, but he had, tremendously. He looked at Duo and smiled, telling him not to worry.  
  
"Only another week Q, then you can see Heero again." Duo said instead and walked passed Quatre who had stopped. Quatre watched him leave. Before Duo would have thrown an arm around Quatre's shoulder and hauled him off, that being after he either stood up for his small friend with words and threats or actually carried out those threats by beating the kid in the ground. Not now though, not when the insults were true.  
  
//No matter what they call us  
  
However they attack  
  
No matter where they take us  
  
We'll find our own way back//  
  
Quatre didn't mean to, he didn't want to start to cry right away. He looked at the boys who had pinned him to the wall. "Leave me alone!" He shouted, then added quietly, "Please." The boys began to laugh cruelly.  
  
"What's wrong fag? Don't like the attention?" The leader of the gang laughed in his face. Quatre knew he could have taken the boy out easily, he could have taken them all easily but he didn't want to hurt anyone, no matter how much they were hurting him.  
  
"Leave him alone." Duo's voice suddenly hissed and Quatre was pulled from the group. He tugged Quatre down the hall and stopped when they were around the corner, away from the group of laughing boys. "Do you still love him? Even though this happens to you every single day?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Quatre said softly. "I'll love him no matter what Duo, why can't you just understand that?" He asked timidly.  
  
Duo snorted, "Look Q, I'm a very open person and all, but you could at least act straight while we're in school. It takes a lot more pressure off of you and it takes a lot more pressure off of me." With that said Duo left Quatre standing in the hall.  
  
Quatre slid to the floor. "But that's not who I am."  
  
//I can't deny what I believe  
  
I can't be what I'm not  
  
I know our love's forever  
  
I know no matter what//  
  
"Allah, loving Heero isn't a sin is it? How can it be when it feels so right to me? I only feel whole when I'm with him." Quatre whispered to the glass window, his breath causing it to fog slightly. He looked at the dark sky and sighed. The nights were always the worst. The stars at least gave him some hope that tomorrow would be a better day.  
  
A tear slid down his face and he sighed, he had cried too much already. He glanced back at Duo who was sound asleep snoring on the other bed. Duo always laughed things off, if it was either cry or laugh, Duo would laugh. Quatre couldn't do that.  
  
//If only tears were laughter  
  
If only night was day  
  
If only prayers were answered  
  
Then we would hear God say//  
  
"Where am I?" Quatre looked around. There was smoke everywhere. No, it wasn't smoke; a mist, it felt warm and inviting. He could have lay down and gone to sleep.  
  
Chuckling made him turn around. "You're already asleep Quatre." A voice echoed around him.  
  
"Who's there? Who are you?" Quatre asked, turning around again trying to see through the thick blanket of mist in front of him, behind him, all around him.  
  
"I think you know who I am Quatre." The voice replied.  
  
Quatre took a deep breath. "I want to believe it's you Allah, but I know it can't be." He said softly.  
  
"Why can't I be child?" Asked the voice.  
  
"Because I have sinned."  
  
"A lot of people do." Allah said.  
  
Quatre shook his head, "But not like me. I did something that damned me forever. Probably worse than everything I do as a Gundam pilot." He looked down at his feet and noticed he couldn't see his feet.  
  
"What horrible thing are you speaking of child, that you would be damned forever?" Asked the voice.  
  
Quatre swallowed, "I'm with another man.a boy, my age."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"Yes. Very much so. I'd gladly give my life for him." A tear fell from Quatre's eye and it seemed as though an invisible hand wiped it away. It felt like Heero's hand, soft, despite the calluses. Quatre looked and saw that the tear was being held in front of him.  
  
"You love him.yet you cry confessing this?" The voice seemed confused. "Why cry if you love him very much so?" It asked him.  
  
Quatre looked down again into the swirling mist. "Because I love him.but nobody else supports us.they tell us its wrong."  
  
"Have you always listened to what 'they' have said? As I recall you became a Gundam pilot even though your father said not to."  
  
"Y-yes.but." Quatre didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Child, you have a mind filled with contradicting thoughts about who you are. That blinds you. You are so blind by all the thoughts swimming in your head that you have not noticed that your heart has already decided who you are for you." Quatre was still for a minute, feeling his heart. "You feel others emotions and never your own. Find your heart Quatre, find it and follow it, for it speaks what's right for you. And if it's right for you and doesn't hurt anyone, then it cannot be a sin."  
  
//No matter what they tell you  
  
No matter what they do  
  
No matter what they teach you  
  
What you believe is true//  
  
Quatre sniffed as he awoke but he knew something was different within the room. He looked over at the window and saw a silhouette of someone sitting, watching him sleep. He gasped and that brought the body to move. "Hello little one." The familiar voice whispered as the form lay beside him, wrapping him in strong arms.  
  
"Heero!" Quatre smiled and kissed him, then snuggled within his embrace, feeling safe from anything. Now that it was quiet he could feel his own heart beating in his chest and all the things he felt for the boy who held him, or was it the boy who he held? It didn't matter. This was where he belonged, this is what dreams were made of.  
  
//And I will keep you safe and strong  
  
And sheltered from the storm  
  
No matter where it's barren  
  
Our dream is being born//  
  
"You're what?" Quatre's sister looked at him like he had just sprouted another head.  
  
"I'm getting married.to Heero Yuy." He said again looking at his family, the only family had had left after the war and after his father had died.  
  
"Quatre! Have you gone crazy? You're nineteen years old and the war is over, you need to think about running Father's business and producing an heir, not marrying some.old army soldier! Its time to get out of this phase of yours and step into the real world."  
  
"This is my real world!" Quatre stood up, raising his voice. "My love for Heero is not a phase. I've always done what I believed was right. And if you don't support me in this, then so be it." His voice quieted.  
  
"Then I suggest you leave." One of the voices said and they all agreed.  
  
He bowed, "As you wish." He said softly, knowing that once he left he wouldn't be welcomed back. He walked to the door with his head held high; he walked down the steps out of his home, with his tears held in. He stepped foot in the car and was pulled into that embrace. He began to sob into the arms of his beloved.  
  
//No matter who they follow  
  
No matter where they lead  
  
No matter how they judge us  
  
I'll be everyone you need//  
  
Quatre turned to look at their friends. Everyone but Duo was there. Quatre sighed and looked over at Heero, seeing that his koi had noticed as well. "We don't have to do this." Quatre whispered, leaning closer so nobody else could hear. "I know this hurts you.Duo's your best friend.I'm sorry." Quatre shook his head.  
  
Heero turned and wrapped his arms around the blonde beside him. "No koi, Duo may be my best friend, and he may not, but that doesn't matter anymore. I love you." He whispered, brushing his lips against Quatre's.  
  
"Why Heero? Why do you continue to love me even though this has caused you so much pain?" A tear escaped from Quatre's eye.  
  
Heero gently wiped it away. "Because of these." Heero whispered, showing Quatre the tear. "You taught me to feel Quatre. I only started to live when I met you. I don't care about them." He pointed to their friends, "At least not in the way I care about you. If they decided to get up and leave then I'd wish them goodbye, whatever happens, I'm going to love you."  
  
//No matter if the sun don't shine  
  
Or if the skies are blue  
  
No matter what the ending  
  
My life began with you//  
  
"Sorry I'm late." Duo's voice called through the small house. Everyone turned to see him brushing the snow from his jacket. "Why you guys decided to live up in the mountains where there's snow practically all year round is beyond me! But whatever makes you happy." He shrugged.  
  
Quatre smiled and hugged his friend. "I'm glad you came Duo." He whispered.  
  
"To tell you the truth I almost didn't." Duo whispered into his ear. He would have blushed but his cheeks were numb from the cold. "But then I figured that as long as you love each other that's all that counts." They pulled away as Heero stepped closer. "Hee-chan!" Duo grinned and threw himself into Heero's open arms. "You better be good to Q or else I'll glue Deathscythe back together and come after you with my scythe!" He threatened.  
  
"Still not over the death threats yet Duo?" Heero asked as the two separated.  
  
Duo shrugged, "Hey, you don't deny who you are, I can't deny who I am." He grinned.  
  
"And pray tell, who might you be?" Relena asked.  
  
Duo's grin got wider, "I, Duo Maxwell, am still the God of Death!" Everyone broke out into laughter. As they did Heero felt a hand slide into his own. He smiled to himself and squeezed it gently.  
  
//I can't deny what I believe  
  
I can't be what I'm not  
  
I know this love's forever  
  
That's all that matters now  
  
No matter what  
  
No no no matter  
  
That's all that matters  
  
No no no matter  
  
That's all that matters  
  
That's all that matters to me//  
  
Dija like it? No? Review please!! 


End file.
